Swept Away
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles and CC celebrate a very special night. N/CC and F/M


Lyrics are to Something about the way you look tonight by Elton John

_There was a time _

_I was everything and nothing all in one_

_When you found me_

_I was feeling like a cloud across the sun_

_I need to tell you_

_How you light up every second of the day_

_But in the moonlight_

_You just shine light like a beacon on the bay_

Fran Fine was a vision in her off the shoulder crimson velvet floor length gown. Her hair was swept up in curls and she beamed as she made her way down the staircase. Maxwell Sheffield had never been so proud of her. She was a lovely woman who had made her way into his heart with her kindness, her sense of humor, her style, and her wit. She had a way of lighting up every room that she entered. True, mayhem tended to follow her, but it was nothing that Max couldn't handle. He was delighted to be on the arm of this lady.

"Fran, darling, you look beautiful. You're stunning. I've never seen you look more beautiful in all the time I've known you." Max repeated. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Fran beamed. His opinion meant everything to her. She'd spent years trying to win his heart, and she never took for granted his compliments. She still lit up with every sweet word out of his mouth. She knew how difficult it was for him to express himself and she appreciated every thing he said. She adored him. He was the most wonderful man she'd ever met, and she hoped that one day she would become Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield.

"Fran, darling, are you ready? We have reservations for the Rainbow room and I don't want to be late."

"Ready as ever."

They made their way to his limo, Fran checking her reflection in the mirror one last time before they left. It was a special evening and she wanted to look her best.

"I mean it darling. I just can't keep my eyes off you tonight. Have you done something different?"

"I sprayed on a new perfume. It's called Forbidden Fruit." Fran explained."

"Let's hope you aren't.

"Oh Max," she giggled.

Once they got to the restaurant, they were surprised to see Niles and CC there. They were deep in conversation, and Fran and Max looked genuinely surprised.

" Should we go say hi?" Max queried.

"Na, I think they want to be alone. I wonder how long this has been going on."

"Something tells me this isn't their first time."

"What makes you say that?"Fran asked.

"Look at their feet."

They looked over, and noticed that Niles' and CC's feet where intertwined. Fran let out a gasp. "This is unbelievable. This has happened right under our noses. I can't believe our own Niles is in love and he hasn't let on. Underneath all those insults masked a romance. Imagine that. Who'd athunk it?"

"Let's just let them enjoy it. Meanwhile we have our own romance to celebrate."

Meanwhile, across the room, Niles was silently admiring CC's blonde beauty. She was wearing a sexy black evening sequined evening gown with spaghetti straps.

_And I can't explain_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_It's the feeling I get about you, deep inside_

_And I can't describe _

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_The way you look tonight_

"Well, Mop 'N' Glo. You got me here. What do you intend to do with me?" CC asked smugly.

"Just like what I do for a living, I intend to sweep. I intend to sweep you off your feet." Niles replied.

"Awful cocky for a butler."

"And you're just plain awful."

"Good one, butler boy."

"Did I tell you look nice tonight?" Niles asked.

"No, you didn't.

"I don't intend to." Niles could have shot himself. This wasn't going the way he wanted it to. He had a very important question to ask and he didn't want to mess things up. He was madly in love with CC and he wanted to show it. It was hard for him to show it. Their relationship was based on trading insults and rarely did they let their guard down. But tonight was different. It was going to be special. He would make sure of it.

"CC, I'm sorry. Can we start again?"

.

"Sorry? What's gotten into you?" CC laughed. "Since when are you sorry for anything?"

"Since this." With that, Niles reached in his pocket and pulled out a five carat diamond ring.

" CC Babcock, I love you more than I've loved any woman. I want you more than I want any woman. Since I've known you my life has been full of challenges and mystery, passion and desire. You complete me, woman. I've known for some time that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

CC's eyes widened as she accepted the ring. "Niles, I've never met anyone like you. You are a pain, you make me mad, you drive me wild, you excite me like no one I've ever met, and you are the only one I've ever known who can keep up with me. Yes, Niles. I will marry you."

Niles breathed a sigh of relief as he took his fiancée's hand in his. "I hate you."

"I hate you more." She smiled.

And that began a long and happy life between the untraditional couple. Who'd athunk it.

"


End file.
